Crank
by KOTN-Disciple
Summary: Naruto never was a very good ninja, but that all changed with the help of a strange being. Strong!Naruto. Crossover with Transformers. First Fic.
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Transformers and are in no way making money off of this piece of crap.

Hello readers, this is my first fic so any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism would be greatly appreciated.

Crank

Chapter One – The Arrival

"Wow!" Shouted a little girl with an exceptionally large forehead and pink hair. "Look at that Ino-Chan!" The one called Ino looked up at the sky with wonder.

"Wow! That's beautiful Sakura-Chan!" the spectacle in the sky that had the two young girls so enraptured was a very large Meteor hurling to the ground. The meteor landed just a few seconds later, causing the ground to shake. A few people mistook it as an earthquake and ran around screaming their heads off and generally annoying those that knew it wasn't. The landing site was actually very close to Konohagakure No Sato, The Village Hidden in the Leaves, about 200 metres close actually.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, sweat dropped as he watched one member of a gennin team that was giving a report on a successful D-Rank mission panic and run to the coffee table in the waiting room outside of his office. He calmly told the boy that it wasn't an earthquake but a meteor that was scheduled to collide with the Earth. As he watched the boy calm down he wondered why none of his ninja seemed fascinated by space, it was a beautiful and majestic thing. He decided since it landed very close to the village he might as well send a gennin team to check out how much damage it did to the forest.

"Genma, is your gennin team okay with checking out the landing site of the meteor?"

"Hai Hokage-Sama we can leave immediately."

"Okay Genma, this is a C-Rank mission since you'll be leaving the village gates."

Genma and his students bowed and left to do their mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Crash Site

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Genma and his team arrived at the crash site and immediately started looking around. There were a few trees destroyed and the sound of birds was noticeably absent.

"Genma-Sensei why do we need to look at a crash site for a stupid rock?" one of his students, Toushiro, inquired.

"Because Toushiro-San, the Hokage wanted to know how much damage this meteorite has done to the forest and we were there so he picked us to do it." Genma explained to his pupil. This seemed to satisfy the gennin as he nodded and returned to the task at hand.

"Genma-Sensei, is this supposed to happen?" asked one of his other students, pointing at the crater than the meteorite obviously created. Genma moved to see what she was pointing at and what he saw confused him beyond measure.

'_How can there be nothing in the crater?' _he thought _'Something had to have landed here to make that crater and it only landed half an hour ago, something had to have happened to it.'_

"No that is not supposed to happen… anyway we were supposed to just see if the meteor did any serious damage to the forest, it didn't no lets go back to the village and report it to Hokage-Sama." That said, him and his team turned around and ran back to Konoha.

Nearby, a strange being looked at this planet's species leave and thought to himself '_Village? I better check this out, maybe they have Energon or something I can use to power myself since I used all mine just surviving the trip, I gotta get more or else I'll rust away and die'. _With that thought in his mind the strange creature started following the squad of four Konoha-Nin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Konoha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Oh man, I do not think there's any Energon here.' _ The creature thought as he saw the primitive technology displayed by these soft creatures. He spent the next few minutes pondering on what to do when he decided that there must be SOMETHING on this planet that he could absorb and live off, at least until he found a way off the planet.

He spent the next few days looking for something, ANYTHING he could live off until he came across two of the creatures that lived on this planet practicing their fighting techniques. He saw one of them doing weird hand signals before making a ring around his mouth with his thumb and index finger.

"_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!_" If their spectator expected nothing to happen, then he was surprised by the huge fireball that erupted from his mouth.

'_Whoa!' _thought the creature. _'That is awesome!'_ He saw something weird though and focused on it, it was a very faint light blue mist hanging in the air around the area where the warrior had cast his strange attack. Neither of the indigenous people noticed it so the little creature decided he needed to investigate it, he felt reinvigorated just by being near it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some Time Later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the locals left to go home the creature crept silently over to where they were sparring. Many more attacks like that fireball had been used during the fight so the blue mist was denser and spread out on a wider scale. As soon as he entered the mist he tried to absorb it.

What he saw was strange, the blue mist, when he absorbed it starting to turn white, like raw Energon and then went into his body. It seems this energy source is a lot like Energon. So similar in fact that his body just turned it into Energon. The little creature was overjoyed by this, he now had enough power to transform again. All he needed was to scan something and he might have a chance of surviving a Decepticon attack, well probably not but he would at least go down swinging.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Konoha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If the creature could smirk, he would have, this planet is perfect for him. He was a prototype for a new transforming technology the Autobots were creating to help them protect Cybertron from the Decepticons. Unfortunately, the core was corrupted by Dark Energon and Optimus Prime ordered the evacuation of Cybertron before they could improve upon the prototype. The small creature, Autobot as he is called on his home planet of Cybertron, could scan and transform into 5 simple, uncomplicated forms. If he could find a human that could be his ally he could transform into these primitive weapons that they wield and use his Cybertronian technology to upgrade them and make them more devastating. With this thought in mind he became determined to find a worthy partner, but first he would have to have more forms than a damn crossbow.

He wandered the village's market district looking at weapons that he could scan, he already could transform into the crossbow so he needed a melee weapon form before he could go back to his abode. After seeing a lot of melee weapons in the shop windows that didn't really interest him that much he saw a Katana. A perfectly crafted Katana that he could see would already be an effective weapon without him doing anything to it at all. If he upgraded it he might be able to create one of those energy blades the bigger Autobots use. He quickly scanned it and went to his dumpster.

He considered going back and scanning 3 more weapons but decided against it. After all if he found a partner he could see some impressive and unique weapons to transform into. He decided the next day he would go look around the training grounds for a worthy partner.


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Transformers nor am I making any money off of this piece of crap.

Author's Note: If I get anything from Transformers wrong, sorry guys the backstory I'm using is from the Transformers: War for Cybertron game, pretty awesome stuff you should check it out. And sorry if the dialogue is bad, its not really my forte. Again any suggestions to make my writing better would be really appreciated.

Crank

Chapter Two – Alliance

The Autobot groaned in annoyance, he just could NOT find someone worthy of sharing his power with that he actually liked. They were either too stiff or just plain weird, that guy with the green spandex suit and bowl haircut was the best choice so far, but he just could not see himself not committing suicide within a week from his flamboyant nature.

Since none of the experienced ninja of this village were worthy of being his partner, he decided to go to the younger generation, they weren't as powerful as the older ones but at least he could at least have a laugh with the younglings. He resolved to observe the academy training and see if he could find a partner there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Konoha Ninja Academy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Autobot had to fight the urge to groan as he watched the close combat or Taijutsu training of the students. Some blonde kid was getting nearly every movement wrong and the teacher just ignored him, if Zeta Prime saw instructors blatantly refusing to correct Autobot trainees the instructor would find himself in the front lines being massacred by Decepticons. There he did it again, he saw the blonde's movements were wrong and didn't even do anything about it.

Well, he couldn't gain much from their personal skills from observing them 100 metres away and zooming in with his eyes. It would take some time, but he decided he would follow each child around after school and after that he would choose who was the best choice. From what he could see however, most of these kids weren't worthy. But, you never know, maybe he would be proven wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three weeks later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tiny Autobot had narrowed down his choices to a select few; Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Akimichi Chouji. But as he thought on which to choose, he figured out that while all of them had the skill to be his equal, they either weren't suited personally or circumstances would prevent the partnership from working out.

Hyuuga Hinata, while a nice girl, was shy and lacked the ability to work with him properly and her clan prevented her from learning anything except their own Taijutsu and the basic academy jutsu.

Uchiha Sasuke was light years ahead of his peers in terms of skill but he had a stick up his ass that bigger than Omega Supreme, he also would try to use the Autobot as a way to make himself more powerful to exact revenge against some guy called Itachi.

Nara Shikamaru had the brain power to strategically use the Autobot's power to destroy his opponents. The boy was extremely intelligent, able to formulate complex strategies very fast. But, he was lazy, which was a thing the Autobot HATED, so he was out of the question.

Inuzuka Kiba was good at close combat but he learned when observing Kiba at home that the Inuzuka Clan have a close relationship with dogs, to the point that an Inuzuka was only at 60% of their full power without his dog partner there to assist them. Kiba and his family also seemed very excited about getting his personal nindog and personally the Autobot didn't want to ruin that for them.

Akimichi Chouji was a rather fat boy that had the physical strength to make the most of the Autobot's sheer destructive power, but had next to no speed. And, judging by his family and their techniques, that wasn't going to change. Bummer.

Aburame Shino was the most logical choice. He was a textbook model of a shinobi, quiet, calculating, intelligent, and ruthless. These qualities however make the Autobot uncomfortable, Shino was good, that was for certain, but the Autobot didn't feel like Shino and him had well, anything to make them friends.

So none of the best choices fit him. Damn. He decided to just look around the training grounds again. Maybe he would find someone that was okay, if not, he'll simply go to another village and try there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Training Ground 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_He may not have much power, but at least he never gives up.' _The Autobot thought in amazement, this kid had been practicing the same technique for hours and hadn't stopped, he hadn't gotten better at it either, in fact, he was getting worse at it. But, the Autobot could tell, by observing the kid train in class a few weeks ago, that that wasn't his fault, it was his dumbass teacher's.

He saw the kid was getting frustrated and left to go to some place called 'Ichariku's' to get some ramen. He thought he might as well follow the kid, maybe, just maybe, he was worthy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Autobot looked at these villagers with disgust. This boy had been just walking around minding his own business when some drunk nobody called him a demon and started shoving him around for no reason. The thing that pissed him off though, was that the villagers saw it and didn't do anything about it all. They just glanced at the scene before returning to their business. Disgusting. But the strange thing is, that after the scene the boy said that he wanted to become Hokage, the strongest ninja in the village and protect these cretins. That settles it, tomorrow he was introducing himself to this boy, he had just earned his respect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day at Training Ground 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was currently kicking a dummy in the middle of his favourite training ground. The problem was he wasn't doing any damage to it, it was barely even moving with his kicks. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him, immediately spinning around to yell at the intruder that he was using the training ground, he paused when he saw what it was.

It was the strangest looking thing he had ever seen, it was small, just over 4 feet tall and constructed entirely of metal. It had large blue eyes and a strange emblem on it's left breast. (Basically, he looks like a mix between Proxy from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed and Frenzy from the 2007 Transformers movie.)

He suddenly became very scared, maybe it was some kind of assassin built by the villagers to kill him, he would never have ramen again, never wear Jiji's hat, never see Ayame and Teuchi.

The Autobot, seeing the kid suddenly become VERY scared, almost to the point of spraying coolant everywhere decided that he should say something to make the kid calm down.

"Relax kid im not gonna hurt you" He said in a calm voice hoping to god that the kid didn't spray coolant everywhere,

"You weren't sent here to kill me?" Naruto asked in a small, quivering voice.

"What? No, why would I even want to do that?" he asked the kid, maybe he could get the kid to tell him why he was hated.

"Because the whole village hates me, they call me bad names and push me around all the time and I don't know why."

"The whole village eh? What about the Hokage? Does he hate you too?"

"No! Jiji would never hate me! He's the Hokage! The Protector of the village!" The Blonde yelled in an extremely defensive voice.

"Whoa calm down kid I was just asking. Anyway, my names Crank who are you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha believe it!"

"I can help you with that you know."

Naruto looked at the Autobot. Why would he, a total stranger, want to help him, the village idiot, the dobe, the loser, the one that everybody hated and despised. He was about to tell the robot to piss off until a thought occurred to him.

'_Maybe he's telling the truth, maybe he does want to help me?'_ The young blonde thought hopefully. _'But, what is he anyway? Some kind of alien, an experiment that escaped?' _The small boy decided to ask the robot standing in front of him exactly what he is.

"So, what are you anyway?" He asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Im an Autobot kid."

"What's an Autobot?" The small child asked curiously.

"Long story."

"I don't care just tell me!" He yelled, his confidence returning to him.

And so, Crank told Naruto all about Cybertron and it's previous occupants, telling him of the war between the two factions, the Autobots, which he was a part of, and the Decepticons. He told him of the betrayal of Megatron, the death of Zeta Prime, the defection of Starscream, the capture of Omega Supreme, the defeat of Trypticon, and finally, the corruption of the core, forcing all Transformers to flee the now inhospitable wasteland ravaged by way and Dark Energon. When he was finished, he saw Naruto sitting cross-legged on the floor, staring up at him in wonder. He decided now was the time to ask the kid for his answer.

"So kid, you want my help or what?"

The kid looked in amazement of him. This robot in front of him, a member of the mighty Autobots, seemed to genuinely help him. He grinned and nodded, trying (and failing) to not look excited.

Crank just laughed.

"So Naruto, you got a place to live in?"


End file.
